


Break Time for Soldiers

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, M/M, Omega!Gadreel, Prefall, SOLDIERS IN LOVE, alpha!michael, differences in rank, unmated pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gadreel and Michael share a break





	Break Time for Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the "Oral Sex" Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Gadreel sighed as he shifted slightly standing at his post, looking around. The Garden was as beautiful and magnificent as ever, and there was mostly peace throughout Heaven. “Mostly peace” meaning that there wasn’t a day that went by that Raphael needed to patch up one of their brothers, usually Lucifer or Gabriel.

He cracked his neck and looked around, enjoying the peace and tranquility. He felt honored that his Father had chosen him, a mere Omega, to stand guard at the Garden. He took his job seriously, and no one disturbed the first two humans within without passing through him first. Usually Raphael was their most frequent visitor, as Michael was often busy (or just stopped by to see Gadreel), Lucifer refused to see the “apes” as he called them (and why did his brother have such a jaundiced glance towards humans? Gadreel actually liked them), and Gabriel was too busy playing tricks on the younger angels and on his older brothers to visit.

“Feeling tired, Gadreel?”

Gadreel looked over at the familiar voice, smiling as the Viceroy of Heaven, in his Alpha glory, striding towards him.

“Not so much tired as bored, your Grace,” he said with a smile.

Michael sighed with a smile as he reached the Omega. “I’ve told you, alone you can call me Michael,” he said.

“Still important to greet someone properly, Michael,” Gadreel said with a smile of his own, looking down a little to look at his superior and potential mate.

Michael chuckled, bringing a gentle hand up to caress Gadreel’s face. The Omega leaned into the touch with a soft, content sigh. “I suppose you’re right,” he agreed. “However, I can think of better ways for you to greet your Alpha, little one.”

Gadreel repressed the shudder at the possessive and the pet name. “Is that what you want, Michael?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Michael said.

Gadreel sank to his knees, nuzzling at the groin in front of him, covered in soft robes befitting the First Prince of Heaven. He cast soft, dark crystal blue eyes up at Michael as he teased open the front of his garment, licking his lips at the sight of Michael’s hard and throbbing member.

“May I?” he asked politely, tongue darting out to lick his lower lip.

Michael nodded, dark green eyes hooded with lust. “Yes, you may, little Omega.”

“Thank you,” Gadreel said, giving a small lick to the tip to catch a pearl of precum as he gave a smirk. “General.”

With that, he began sliding his mouth onto Michael’s cock, moaning as the taste of earthiness exploded across his tongue.

“You little shit,” Michael moaned, grabbing a fist full of dark brown hair as he thrusted his hips into the warm, wet heat. “You know what that does to me.”

Gadreel simply hummed knowingly, sucking and licking Michael’s cock just the way he knew the Alpha liked it. Quick, methodically placed licks and sucks, making sure to allow Michael to tug on his hair and to bat his lashes up at his superior officer.

Michael groaned at feeling his intended Omega’s mouth on his cock, tugging on his hair as he felt Gadreel give him yet another amazing blow job. His head tilted back as he just allowed himself to relax. “Fuck, Gad,” he breathed, tugging just a little too hard and receiving a beautiful whine for his troubles. “I love your mouth and how good you suck me off with it.”

Gadreel moaned happily, feeling the stresses of the day wear off. Right now, even though he was completely aware of any possible threat to the Garden, the only thing that mattered was being on his knees in front of Michael, sucking him off.

He pulled back enough to suckle on just the head, rolling it around on his tongue as he watched Michael curse and try to hold his composure.

“You’re perfect, Gadreel,” Michael groaned.

Gadreel moaned softly before swallowing Michael down to the hilt.

That’s what did it for the eldest angel, and he screamed his pleasure loud enough to scare the birds. Gadreel groaned as Michael’s hot release slid down his throat, swallowing it with ease and licking it clean as it softened. There was no knot this time, thankfully, so when he was down he let it fall from his mouth and slap wetly onto Michael’s thigh. Closing up his garments, he sat back on his haunches and looked up at Michael.

Michael helped Gadreel to stand and shared a slow, sweet kiss with the Omega. “Thank you,” he whispered, licking away the taste of salt and cum from Gadreel’s lips.

“Always happy to help, Michael,” Gadreel whispered that, burrowing into his Alpha’s arms.

Michael held Gadreel close, kissing across his forehead. “Do you get off at the usual time tonight?” he asked quietly.

Gadreel nodded. “Mhm,” he hummed.

“Okay. I’ll come to you,” Michael said. “Not going to let my little Omega go needy.”

Gadreel smiled and scented Michael. “Sounds good.”

“Oh, you’re going to like what I have planned, Gadreel,” Michael promised.

This time, Gadreel didn’t repress his shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
